ICE drabbles
by Erin Inkspell La Bleu
Summary: This is just some drabbles about one of my characters Ice and the Teen Titans.
1. Rape

Disclaimer: I only own Ice. The rest belong to DC comics.

This is just one of the drabbles I have of Ice. I might skip around a bit in the future but I hope you enjoy them! So... Here is the first drabble! Don't hit me!

* * *

Ice stared blankly ahead as the leader of the Titans paced in front of him. He had three more of them glaring at him. Ice knew that Robin was trying to intimidate him. Robin would start interrogating him soon.

"Start talking!" Robin lurched towards Ices face, "Where is the rest of your team? Why weren't they with you!? Why did you do it? Why?!" Robin had jerked Ice out of his seat by his shirt and now through him back down.

"Why would you do something like that, man?" The Cyborg asked.

Ice didn't answer. He kept his gaze ahead. At nothing. The Titans took turns. Once again it was the green fellows turn.

"What was your reason for doing that!?" BB was turning red as he pointed vigorously through the wall.

For the first time Ice decided to answer. He sigh and shifted his weight and rolled his eyes and head sighing once more before looking at BB and smirked, "Do I really need a reason to rape her?"

* * *

Beast Boy had stormed off and Ice had the rest of the team staring at him like he was a monster. He really was a monster. The team left one by one. Ice knew that Robin was looking at him through the two-way mirror. He shifted again and stared off at nothing. He was set on doing nothing.

* * *

A day had pasted since Ice's comment. Beast Boy had torn up and destroyed a bunch of training equipment before he had sat down with his head in his hands crying. He was on the couch doing that right now. Robin had only gotten to check up on Beast Boy before he started to wreck the gym again. He needed to vent his anger.

Robin was looking at Ice through the mirror. He had done this the day before trying to figure the guy out. Ice was staring at nothing. It looked like he was in a vegetative state.

"So that's the guy?" A voice said and Robin looked over to see Speedy. Robin had called him because he was so upset. Robin nodded at Speedy.

Speedy walked up to the glass and crossed his arms and said, "I can't believe that guy raped Raven."

"I know."

"What happened again? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Robin gulped, "We were on a mission. We had successfully defeated Plasmas. We were going to get some pizza. I noticed that Raven wasn't there. Ice must have kidnapped her while we were fighting. I had told the team that she was gone. And... And we searched for two, TWO days! We never would have found her if Red X hadn't dropped down in front of us. He had been freaked out and said that Raven was badly injured and bleeding. He had... showed us where she was. And..." Robin took a breath as tears started to trickle down his face, "She... she was worse than we thought... She was about dead. We had taken her back and Red X had came with us to help."

Speedy nodded, "How'd you know it was him?"

"Her arm was frozen a bit. Red had gone back onto the streets to find the person. Some... Some of the blood wasn't hers. We had found out that it was his blood the same time Red had dropped him off."

Speedy still being the level head asked, "So? It could have been someone else. How do you know for sure it was him?"

Robin turned sharply at Speedy and snapped, "SHE'S PREGNANT WITH HIS KID! HE DIDN'T USE ANY PROTECTION! WE FOUND OUT THAT STUPID WAY!"

Speedy jumped back as Robin fumed. Robin was about kill Speedy when he stopped and said in a whisper, "All he said yesterday was, ' Do I really need a reason to rape her?' That was all he said... all he said..." Robin burst into tears.

Speedy comforted him. He had never seen Robin this bad since the time he had accidently been kicked right where it counts by Beast Boy. It had been an accident of course, but they had called Speedy over to help out since he had known Robin for a long time. Speedy had calmed Robin down so he wouldn't kill Beast Boy. Raven had said, "About time! I was about to blast him myself just to stop keeping them apart!"

Speedy chuckled at the memory and said, "Robin your being so emotional that I think YOUR the one that's pregnant, not Raven. We should get you on leave since you obviously can't lead your team like this. No worries though! I'll just take your place for the next nine months and however much more!"

Robin stopped crying straitened up and punched Speedy in the gut. That's how Speedy knew he'd been successful. Two of the things Robin hated the most was being called pregnant and someone taking over his team. Robin liked being in charge.

"I'm find Speedy. You don't have to take over."

Speedy said, "Yes sir." And saluted him still crouching.

Robin walked towards the door, "Are you going to help me or not?"


	2. Gay

Disclaimer: See the first one.

I got inspiration from some song by Evanescence. If you can guess it tell me. This is skipping forward from Rape. Raven knows Ice as innocent and more! Enjoy it and don't hit me!

* * *

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Ice whispered looking down, "Save me from the dark... Forgive me."

Raven looked at him. She was sure that only one who heard him was her. She looked at his hanging head. She remembered his eyes. She took her hand an pushed his head up to see his eyes. A black hole surrounded by ice.

She let out a breath whispering so no one else could hear, "How can I forgive you if you haven't done anything wrong? I know that they drugged you. I know that your innocent. It's not your fault that they made you who you are. But you have a choice, a second life."

Ice looked away and gulped, "A third."

Raven nodded barely as the rest of her team shifted, "The question is: Will you take it? If you want I... I could make your suffering end."

Ice chuckled bitterly, "Life is an addicting fruit. I should let you kill me now, but it tempts me. My question is: Will they accept me?"

Will they accept me... Raven knew this had many meanings. They both knew that all of them and knew the one he was addressing, "You still have to care for the kid," He nodded, "And it should be find Robin and you will get along peachilly."

No one had heard anything they had said. Ice looked at her before bursting out laughing and she laughed too, "In a million years I never would have guessed!" Ice laughed hysterically.

The rest of the team jumped back from the sudden laughter, "I know! I was surprised myself!" She laughed.

Robin was the first to recover, "What are you to laughing about? When did you guys become friends? Raven he raped you!"

* * *

Ice sat strait and said defensively, "Against my will! I would never rape anyone! Especially Raven!"

They all glared at him except Raven who said, "I'm not that ugly!"

Ice looked at her as he slipped out of the handcuffs. He played with them, spinning them on his finger, "No. If I weren't gay then you and I would be dating already!"

"Your gay!?" Robin said his jaw dropping to the ground.


End file.
